Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices on flexible substrates. The present disclosure relates more particularly to the field of wearable electronic devices on thin flexible substrates.
Description of the Related Art
There is increasing demand for electronic devices on flexible substrates. Electronic devices which can be worn on a person's clothing in particular are implemented on flexible substrates. Typically, these flexible substrates are at least 50 μm thick. One reason for this is that high temperature processing is often required for the fabrication of devices such as amorphous silicon thin film transistors, organic materials, CMOS devices, Memristors, thin film memories, precision thin film resistors, gas sensors, temperature sensors, thin film batteries, etc.
The maximum deposition temperature is based in part on the type of flexible substrate used. For example, many kinds of flexible substrates have maximum temperature allowances of 250° C. or below. If the maximum temperature is exceeded during processing, there will be deterioration of the properties of the substrate. This deterioration can include change in curvature, shape, or other deformation.